Caminos Entrelazados
by JulieML
Summary: Yuuna, no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar, esta oportunidad para demostrarle a su padre y a la corte, de lo que era capaz ¿pero qué tan lejos estaría dispuesta llegar? ¿Tanto como para aliarse con el Lord del oeste, Sesshōmaru? ¿Aun sabiendo a los enemigos que se expone y que su vida corre mucho peligro? Acciones tontas para los demas, pero para ella, la oportunidad perfecta


¡Konnichiwa! , pues he me aquí subiendo mi primer Fanfic, a ver qué tal sale: D Espero que le guste, y si notan algún fallo no duden hacérmelo saber.

Sin tantos rodeos aquí se los dejo: D

JulieML:)

Caminos entrelazados

Capítulo 1 Decisión

Sabía perfectamente cómo se supone debería comportarse una princesa o al menos lo que me habían enseñado, permanecer callada, ser servicial, amable y acatar todo lo que me dijeran .Desde que tengo memoria fui educada para ser una buena esposa, mi mayor ejemplo debía ser mi madre, según solía decirme Masaka mi nana. Pero yo, no podía, ni quería fingir ser así ¿Pero que importaba lo que una princesita quisiera? Nada, y por eso lo que yo quería callo en el olvido. Había pasado toda mi vida fingiendo ser así, por el simple hecho de no querer avergonzar a mi padre, Diciendo lo que pensaba, y por supuesto tratando de demostrar mis habilidades, mas allá de ser una mujer florero, eso se consideraba, absurdo y que tu hija no fuera tal y como la etiqueta y las buenas costumbre lo pedían era considerado una deshonra. Y era obvio que yo como la princesa no podía siquiera darme el lujo de no ser perfecta, e ir en contra de lo establecido y avergonzar a mi familia. Mi padre nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Y por eso tome la decisión de callar. Y así con el pasar de los años, me formule la opinión de los hombres de la corte, de que yo era toda una mujer y princesa ideal, bella, callada y por supuesto hogareña, en si una mujer, para presumir, pero jamás para ser tomada en cuenta. Cuando yo era más que eso.

¿Pero esa seria toda mi vida? ¿Complacer a otros y no salir de este maldito palacio? ¿Nunca armarme de valor para pelear por lo que por derecho me pertenecía? me cuestionaba recurrentemente desde que cumplí los dieciséis, yo no quería pasarme mi vida con máscaras absurdas, y no ser quien yo realmente era.

Jamás me había atreví a cuestionar o siquiera desobedecer a mi padre, y por eso nunca había sido yo misma , por ser tan cobarde y no hablar, Pero esto tenía que acabarse ya .Otra de las grandes cosas que yo quería demostrar era que sería capaz de gobernar. Hasta que cuando yo tenía seis años, nació Takumi mi hermanito, y quede aún más relegada a este palacio

Masaka solía decirme cuando me quejaba "Agradece, que tienes un buen hogar, comida y a tus padres, por que como sabes ahí afuera, hay gente sin hogar, sin comida y niños sin padres gracias a la guerra ".

Podrá sonar pedante Pero eso para mí no tenía ni la más mínima importancia, solo quería largarme de aquí, descubrir el mundo, tener opinión, Aunque en ese entonces no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

Harta y cansada de divagar en mis pensamientos, tome la decisión de hablar. Me encamine por el pasillo real, era realmente muy bonito, lleno de cuadros de los emperadores anteriores, entre ellos a la que yo más admiraba la emperatriz Suiko una mujer realmente impresionante. Di un leve suspiro al saber que yo nunca estaría ahí, la puerta de la alcoba, Apareció imponente, de entre la sombras. Me puse nerviosa , las piernas me temblaban ,las manos me sudaban , tenía que controlarme , respire y me pase la mano por la ropa quitando toda posible arruga "cálmate Yuuna" pensaba inútilmente de calmarme , choque mis dedos contra la puerta , solo obtuve silencio , el nerviosismo, me ganaba quería salir de ahí corriendo . Tenía que mantenerme firme

En mi deseo de, luchar por lo que quería. Aunque no estaba segura de como reaccionaria él.

Adelante _se oyó, del otro lado de la puerta, la voz ronca de mi padre

Dude un poco y abrí la puerta lentamente, con pasos cautelosos me adentre en la habitación, había estado ahí cientos de veces, pero no dejaba de sorprenderme lo hermosa que era , Pero su mayor encanto radicaba en La luna que se veía imponente desde su ventana , que permitía ver el jardín más bello del palacio, me volvió a entrar el pánico a sí que inhale aire para relajarme y por fin pude hablar

_Padre _ hable nerviosa, era obvio lo había tomado por sorpresa, por la manera en que se sobresaltó.

_Yuuna ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto obviamente sorprendido _ ¿no deberías estar ya, durmiendo? Andar por los pasillos a esta hora no es correcto y menos para una princesa

Mi padre era un hombre muy imponente, de cuerpo fornido y bastante alto, pero lo que más lo caracterizaba eran sus profundos ojos verdes, parecía que ellos miraban atreves de tu alma. Cuándo me miraba así, hacía que el pánico me entrara pero aquella vez, por extraño que parezca no tuvieron efecto en mí, solo lograron que me irritara.

_Si, papa _ replique fastidiada, mientras movía los ojos en señal de fastidio _pero tengo que decirte algo.

Me lleve las manos a mis hombros como abrazándome a mí misma en espera de su reacción, su rostro que hasta ese momento había estado sorprendido, cambió radicalmente a tensionarse, frunciendo el ceño con aquellas negras cejas pobladas.

_Bah, bueno di lo de una vez _Exclamo mi padre con un toque de impaciencia en su voz.

_Bueno es que yo _ dude en continuar, di un gran suspiro _bueno veraz yo...

Levanto su mano en señal de que parara, interrumpiendo así mi hablar

Espera _ dijo el, cerrando los ojos llevándose las manos a la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando _Hablamos luego, tengo que descansar, mañana saldré a primera hora de cacería con Takumi.

Los ojos se le habían iluminado cuando dijo esto, siempre que hablaba de Takumi, se emocionaba eso no era novedad para mí, pero aquella vez, algo hiso que, una tormenta se desatara en mi quizá había sido el hecho de que jamás tenia esas reacciones conmigo, estaba tratando de contenerme.

_Pero papa _proteste,

Él se había dado la vuelta mientras yo hablaba, dirigiendo su mirada al ventanal .Note que sus hombros, se subieron automáticamente en señal de tensión

_ ¡¿Qué!? ¿No te he dicho ya que te vayas? necesito descansar, si no te vas tendré que sacarte yo a la fuerza_ dijo aun sin inmutarse en mirarme

Lo que quería decirle perdió importancia, me sentía herida no quería escucharme, todo por su estúpida salida de mañana.

_ ¡Quiero ir yo también! _ le grite desesperada, quizá si iba con él, me escucharía

Se giró bruscamente, clavando sus ojos en mí

_ ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mí ?_ manifestó enojado, ¡lárgate de aquí!

Siempre era lo mismo, estaba destrozada, nunca me tomaba en cuenta, me dolía que me tratara siempre como la segundona, como si no valiera nada, jamás escuchaba lo que yo tenía que decir, y por primera vez deje que mis sentimientos me dominaran.

_ ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?_ Le grite enfurecida, mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos_ ¿acaso es por qué no soy hombre?, pues, ¿sabes? ¡Soy igual de capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que Takumi y de cualquier otro!

Cuando acabe, lo mire a los ojos, buscando la más mínima señal de comprensión y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Pero no halle nada .Un estruendo, hizo que me sobresaltara, pedazos de la mesa que había en su habitación salieron volando .Mi rostro palideció, volví a mirarlo estaba realmente enojado

_ ¡Cállate! niña insolente_ su cara se había transformado

Yo estaba Horrorizada, no podía ni hablar ni moverme. Por primera vez en toda la noche, sentí verdaderamente miedo de lo que podría pasar .Me tomo por el cabello, por más que trataba de liberarme, era imposible, comencé a forcejear, y esto hiso que me jalara aún más el cabello.

Trataba de no llorar, pero dolía mucho, las lágrimas caían de mi rostro. Su agarre se hizo más leve y pensé que todo quedaría en una pequeña lección, pero que equivocada estaba.

Impacto mi cara contra el suelo, haciendo que mi nariz sangrara, me dolía toda la cara, mi vista estaba nublosa y los oídos me zumbaban

_ ¿Acaso, no sabes cuál es tu lugar?_ Exclamo, y aunque no podía verlo, estaba segura que su cara tenía una sonrisa de victoria

Había pasado mucho tiempo, desde que mi padre me había golpeado, pero nada le daba el derecho de tratarme así. La imagen era bastante patética, yo en el suelo llorando y con el cabello alborotado. Me levante con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, y busque su rostro por la habitación

_iré –masculle entre dientes _No me importa lo que digas iré _ con cada palabra fui aumentando el volumen de mi voz.

Mi padre me escucho, entonces se enojó aún más, su semblante se fue tensionando a niveles inimaginables. Me levanto del piso, me tomo por el kimono, poniéndome al nivel de su rostro, nuestros ojos chocaron, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo me abofeteo, haciendo que mis mejillas. Cosquillaran. Me aventó sin el más mínimo cuidado, choque contra la pared, y ahora ya estaba completamente desubicada a estas alturas mi aspecto era deplorable, la puerta se abrió, por un momento pensé que era mi padre, pero me di cuenta de que era el capitán Todou

_ ¿Me llamo? su alteza_ dijo dirigiéndose a mi padre, y me observaba burlonamente

Un silencio bastante incomodo se hizo presente

_ Llévatela de aquí_ ordeno gélidamente_ y prepara mis caballos para mañana.

El capitán asintió, me tomo por el hombro sin una pizca de delicadeza, pero estaba cansada de que me trataran cual muñeca de trapo, le quite la mano bruscamente y lo mire desafiante

_Puedo ir yo sola "capitán"_ tensione mi quijada, lo último lo dije con mucho asco

Me pare, con mucho trabajo, lanzado una última mirada a mi padre, que aún seguía sin darme importancia, Tenia el ego herido, mis sentimientos lastimados, y mi dolor interior, era mucho peor que el físico .Comencé a caminar, no dejaría que me vieran derrotada y mucho menos llorando no de nuevo.

Iba caminando por el corredor asía mi habitación, pero tenía mucho dolor así, que tenía que sujetarme de las paredes, había perdido un poco de sangre y esto me había sentir mareada, la vista se me nublo, y las piernas comenzaban a flaquearme.

El estúpido de Toduo, no hacía más que mirarme y reírse por lo bajo, de mi condición

Quería matarlo ahí mismo, para que se callara de una buena vez, mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a tambalearse, mis piernas no aguantaron por más tiempo mi peso, y caí, el golpe me aturdió aún más, veía y escuchaba todo como si fueran, alucinaciones.

Con la poco que podía ver , claramente , pude ver Todou aproximarse asía mí , tenía una sonrisa maléfica , era un hombre realmente , desagradable , me pateo en las costillas, sentí uno de los dolores , mas horrorosos que había sentido jamás , juraría Que ya me había , roto algo

_Para de llorar "princesita" ¡vamos levántate!_ Me grito, mientras pasaba de largo _ ¡vamos, te he dicho!

Se estaba aprovechando de mi situación. Las puertas de mi habitación, solo se alumbraban por el gran ventanal del castillo, contrabajo empuje la puerta, no me di cuenta, pero Todou con aun mas malicia me aventó al suelo

_"Descanse su majestad "_dijo con una sonrisa burlona, se quedó ahí parado un largo rato, riendo, hasta que se hartó.

Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo, que hizo que mi corazón se, sobresaltara, hubiera querido gritarle, golpearlo, odiaba la situación en la que estaba, literalmente ahora parecía un muñeca de trapo.

Me apoye, en el borde de mi cama con mucho trabajo, logre sentarme, mi mente estaba echa un embrollo, muchas voces y recuerdos me bombardearon en ese instante. Pero de pronto me quede mirando un punto fijo, y dejando que mi cabeza se pusiera en blanco.

Mi paz fue interrumpida, por el sonar de mi puerta, en ese momento no quería ver a nadie

_ ¡Quien quiera que seas, lárgate!_ grite como una loca a la nada.

_Yuuna_ reconocí, su voz al instante, _ soy Masaka, por favor, déjame entra.

Yo quería estar sola tenía mucho que, pensar, y no quería que nadie me viera así.

_No, lárgate _ le grite, tratando de que sonara, como una amenaza, sonó más como una súplica.

Masaka, me conocía tan bien, que sabía que yo realmente me sentía mal, pero no por eso dejaba de estar frustrada

_Está bien, dejare aquí las cosas, para que te cures.

_Gracias _ le susurre

Escuche sus pasos irse, con mucho trabajo me apoye en mi cama, y hasta alcanzar uno de mis muebles, e ir agarrándome de ellos, llegue a la puerta, y tome las vendas y otras cosas qué habían por ahí .Me acerque al espejo, mi aspecto era horroroso, tenía los ojos hinchados, del llanto, algunas raspadas y el labio partido, sabía que la hinchazón pasaría. Comencé a curarme, me coloque unas pequeñas tiras en el labio inferior.

_Auch _ me queje, sin querer me había tocado la, herida

Con mucho trabajo me cambie el kimono, tuve algunos problemas, pero las plantas que Masaka trajo hicieron que el dolor se aminorara, bueno al menos el físico. Me volví a mirar en el espejo, mi pelo estaba echa una maraña, negra , comencé a cepillarme , pero mientras lo hacía , los recuerdos , de aquella pelea hicieron que , mis ojos se anegaran de lágrimas , Me sentía tan imponente , tan enojada , que no se me ocurrió otra solución más que , abandonara el castillo , sabía que si me iba no lograría mi objetivo. Pero no quería seguir ahí.

Espere a que pasaran algunas horas, alrededor de las dos de la mañana, me escabullí dentro de los pasillos de servicio era la manera más fácil de salir. Me Aproxime a la habitación de Masaka. con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta , el ambiente era muy frio, los cuartos eran tan diferentes a los nuestros, tan pequeños y vacíos, gire la cabeza en todas direcciones para saber si Masaka estaba en su cama , y allí estaba tendida durmiendo profundamente , divise la ventana y con mucho cuidado me acerque ,trataba de abrirla pero , estaba muy dura ,al darle el golpe final hice mucho ruido ,me lamente por lo bajo

_maldición_ susurre

Mire para ver si se había levantado Masaka, pero solo se movió un poco, debía ser más cuidadosa a partir de ahora, me acerque de nuevo y me apoye en el marco de la ventana.

Por suerte podría bajar por el árbol, que había a unos cuantos metros de mí, pero yo jamás había subido a un árbol, trate de recordar como lo hacía, mi hermano, estire mi pierna, entonces trate de apoyarme del tronco, pero el kimono se me atoro en la pierna y casi caigo al vacío, pero por suerte logre sujetarme de un rama.

En el segundo intento , logre tomarme , de las ramas , pase mis piernas en el tronco y comencé a bajar, no debía mirar hacia abajo pues yo le tenía pavor a las alturas, , comencé a marearme y a sudar frio , caminaba lentamente por el borde del árbol , pero por mi nerviosismo no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada asía el suelo , la mi vista me , fallaba , veía doble y perdí el equilibrio cuando de pronto , todo se puso negro

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, los rayos del sol, me molestaban, la cabeza me dolía, no más bien todo el cuerpo, me senté bruscamente, para observar si seguía en el mismo lugar, gire mi cabeza, para buscar a alguna señal de mi palacio, me levante con mucho trabajo, para observar y tratar de ubicarme en el lugar donde me encontraba, no había rastro de mi hogar ¿pero cómo había llegado hasta ahí? , me lleve las manos a la cabeza, mientras trataba de recordar algo, el más mínimo detalle, para lograr explicarme cómo fue que llegue hasta allí, lo único que recordaba, después de la pelea era haber caído del árbol, decidí ir a explorar , que más podría pasar, pero de pronto un sonido llamo mi atención , era el correr del agua había una casada no muy a lo lejos, el ambiente era fresco , y apacible , demasiado tranquilo diría yo , me encontraba en un claro , protegida por la sobra de un árbol .

Cuando quise caminar, comencé a marearme de nuevo y me tome del tronco para mantener el equilibrio

_agh_ me queje de dolor, llevándome mi mano al vientre

Espere que el dolor punzante, pasara , para retomar mi camino , pero el agitar de una hojas capto mi atención , alce la cabeza en dirección al sonido para ver que o quien era , y ahí en aquella rama , había un hombre, no mayor de uno diecinueve , miraba hacia la nada , sentado ahí , como si lo demás no importara, desde ese ángulo pude apreciar , tenía el cabello plateado y largo , unas particulares marcas lila en el rostro, su armadura , se veía pesada y peligrosa , retrocedí un poco, desprendía una energía demoniaca inmensa.

Cuantos más retrocedía más me preocupaba que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, y en un descuido rompí una pequeña ramita , interrumpiendo así el , silencio que había .

El chico volteo la cara velozmente, hicimos contacto visual por largo rato, yo estaba paralizada por el miedo, pero lo que más pavor me causaba eran sus ojos, eran dorados, fríos e impenetrables, su presencia era realmente imponente.

Haciéndome flaquear ocasionando que bajara la vista ¡cómo me maldije por eso!, aunque por un instante tuve la idea de que quizá él podría haberme salvado , en cuanto volvió la vista al árbol el , ya no estaba ahí , lo busque con la mirada y me di cuenta de que estaba , a unos cuantos metros , del árbol, si efectivamente me había salvado , mínimo merecía un gracias y tal vez me dijera dónde estábamos

_he _ mi voz sonaba temblorosa, pero logre mi cometido hice que el chico se parara en seco , por primera vez lo pude observar bien , era bastante alto , con un buen cuerpo diría yo , y un semblante de indiferencia , él era imponente _ gracias.

Le dedique una sonrisa sincera

El me observaba sin decir nada, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse

_yo no te ayude _exclamo cortante _yo no ayudo a asquerosos humanos como tu .

En cuanto capte esto, abrí los ojos sorprendida, estaba confundida, pero no dejaría que me insultara, ¿que se creía?

Abrí la boca para reclamarle, pero ya era tarde se había ido y llevado consigo su presencia.

Ese chico no era agradable y mucho menos humano


End file.
